Bite The Ice
Bite The Ice |datefrom = December 23, 2013 |dateto = January 6, 2014 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from December 23, 2013 to January 6, 2014. There are a total of 11 missions in this event. When the devil's in the mailbox, all hell breaks loose. Overview This limited time mission contains 9 regular parts and 2 bonus parts. Upon reaching part 9 the home page progress tracker will update to include additional steps and a 24 hours timer extension will be added. As you progress through the mission parts you will earn tiered mastery rewards. Completing the 2 bonus parts will earn you a bonus gold level mastery item. This mastery item does not update as you progress, instead you get to keep all levels that you earn. Missions Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Early Gift Hey, Alex Nash here. I had an early holiday gift this morning and the first thing I did was call you. I'm too confused to unwrap this "present." You should come see it. - Alex Nash Good you're here. But before you take a look, know that I would like to return this to the sender. - Alex Nash #Fight 125 opponents in Brazil. #Job: Watch The Fight (15x). #Collect from your Truck Shop 2 times. }} Tangled Lights Know this guy? I know the Christmas lights strangling his cold blue neck aren't much help, but I'm wracking my brains trying to remember him. Help me get to the bottom of this. - Alex Nash Money is a good tool and you've used it well to get your information. Give it to me straight. Good job getting rid of the body. It was beginning to stink. - Alex Nash #Rob 100 times in South Africa. #Acquire 50 henchmen. #Declare a War 3 times. }} }} Mixed Up Merchandise Are you telling me he is one of Rufio Rocco's men? We were good friends till his associates ruined it. But why would he kill one of his own men? Ask around to find out what he is up to. - Alex Nash Rocco mistook one of his own men to be mine. Wait, I remember sending Frank Senza to spy on Rocco after our fallout. But apparently, he doesn't know who it is. - Alex Nash #Fight in 5 Shootout Arenas. #Job: Help Out At The Shipwreck (30x) #Build 2 armor from your Armory. }} Moment of Clarity So, Rocco knows that there was a spy in his business. He doesn't know who it is yet but it's only a matter of time until he does. That gives us just enough time to pull Senza out. Get ready! - Alex Nash Word spreads like wildfire. Rocco's men have confirmed that Senza is not due for a wrapping yet. All this asking around better not have raised any suspicions. - Alex Nash #Ask for 4 Pyrochuck from mafia. #Win 150 fights in London. #Deal damage in Shootout Arena to loot 15 Pyrochuck. }} Respond To Sender Rocco will be expecting my response and might get suspicious if I don't respond quickly or frantically enough. Got any ides on how to stall him and make him think he got our guy? - Alex Nash I knew you were quite the actor. I wouldn't have shed many tears in front or Rocco, but I hear you almost made him weep. - Alex Nash #Loot 30 Pyrochuck from Job: Threaten To Expose The Royal. #Rob 125 times in Chicago. #Ask for 8 Pyrochuck from mafia. |10=1}} Tricky Situation Rocco knows about Senza? I thought we had this taken care of. I wanted Senza to continue on a hit that Rocco was planning. Get Senza out before he finds himself tangled in Christmas lights. - Alex Nash Senza is on the run with Rocco's men in hot pursuit. But at least he is alive and that's more than enough for now. - Alex Nash #Loot 150 Pyrochuck from fights in South Africa. #Jobs: Escape a Federal Agents Raid on Your Distillery (50x). #Declare a War 4 times. }} }} Holiday Rush Try to get in touch with Senza. He might not trust anyone at this point but we need all the information he's got on Rocco. - Alex Nash Keep your contact with Senza secure. He's well out of reach from Rocco's men, but they are fast closing in on him. We need to come up with a plan to keep him alive. - Alex Nash #Clear 50 robbing boards. #Acquire 100 vehicles. #Ask for 12 Power Cards from mafia. }} }} Friendly Hearth I need Frank Senza alive. He's no use dead to me or to anyone. Here are my men and you are welcome to raid my armory. - Alex Nash You sure know how to keep your contacts secure. If you trust your contacts at the farmhouse with Senza, I trust them too. The posse is up to speed on our plan. - Alex Nash #Collect from your Shipyard 6 times. #Job: Monitor Coast Guard Patrols (75x). #Deal 6000 damage in Mob Fury Arena. |9=2}} }} Search Party I guess my fears are confirmed. Rocco and his men are already at the farmhouse. Get to Senza and fast. We need him alive! - Alex Nash That was a close shave. Senza is in safe hands. Let ROcco run. We will catch up to him soon enough. Bring him home safe and be rewarded handsomely. - Alex Nash #Ice 75 opponents in London. #Declare a War 6 times. #Deal damage in Shootout Arena to look 35 Pyrochuck. |10=2}} Gatecrasher I have change my mind about letting Rocco go so easy. He's on the run. Let's give him a holiday surprise, sweet revenge. - Alex Nash All him men have deserted him? How typical! All the more easier for you. When you get him, I'll instruct you on how to finish him off nice and clean. - Alex Nash #Get 40 arena ices in Shootout Arena. #Ask for 15 Pyrochuck from mafia. #Job: Join Forces With The Mafia (25x). |9=3}} }} Party Time Look at the bossman, brought so low. What are you waiting for? Finish him off. - Alex Nash Goodbye Rocco. There is one less rivel I have to deal with now. Oh, yes, I forgot, I will double the deal. - Alex Nash #Loot 45 Pyrochuck from Job: Host Happy Hours on Board. #Deal damage in Shootout Arena to loot 35 Pyrochuck. #Ice 125 opponents in Chicago |10=3}} Category:Bite The Ice Category:Limited Time Missions